smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blizzard!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Boko the Rabbit gets stuck indoors with Sunny Funny, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo during a snowstorm. When will it end? _________________________ At Sunny’s house, Sunny exits the house holding a picnic basket and meets up with Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo. Sunny: Hey, Everyone! Ready for a picnic? Azaz: I sure am! I hope there’s a lot of sprite! AsphaltianOof: I can’t wait! Buckaroo: Actually, Sunny? Sunny: Yes, Buckaroo? Buckaroo: We should probably check the weather channel before we go. Sunny: Good idea. Sunny and the others head back inside and turn on the news. Bread Monster: Breaking news! There has been a report that a violent snowstorm is making it’s way to Pensacola! Buckaroo: A violent snowstorm?! Suddenly, the snowstorm rips the entire news building off the pavement and it blows away. Bread Monster: I heavily advise that all of you remain indoors immediately- AHHHHHH!!! Bread Monster screams as he is picked up by the wind and blown away. The TV shuts off and Sunny runs to the door holding several wooden boards. Sunny: Buckaroo! Help me get these boards nailed up! Buckaroo: Got it! Buckaroo helps nail the boards to the door. Sunny: Hurry! We have to get my house converted into a shelter capable of withstanding such violent weather! Azaz: You can say that again. Sunny: Actually, I can’t. AsphaltianOof: Why? Sunny: (raising her foot to show a nail in it. Because I just stepped on one of these nails. Meanwhile, Boko the Rabbit sneaks into Sunny’s garden and swipes several carrots. Boko: Yes! Got more carrots for dinner- Boko spots another carrot in Sunny’s house. Boko: Well, I guess one more wouldn’t hurt. Boko jumps through the window and grabs the carrot. However, Buckaroo boards up the window Boko entered. Boko: Hey! What are you doing?!? Buckaroo: Boko?! Azaz: What is he doing here?! Sunny: Well, we were just getting set up for the snowstorm! Boko: What storm? Sunny: There’s a violent snowstorm happening in Pensacola soon so me and my friends are barricading the house so it won’t get in! You could join us. Boko: I’d like to, but I’m stealing some carrots so see you later! Boko breaks through the window and runs off. However, he gets blown back inside by the wind and hits the wall. Boko: OW! Sunny: Welcome back! A moment later. Sunny, Boko, AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo and Azaz are in the living room with the lights out. Sunny: Ok, everyone! The power went out so we’re on our own right now! Boko: I should be stealing crops right now! Not hanging with you, guys! Azaz: Does anyone have any games? Outside, the flower symbol on Sunny’s house gets blown away by the wind. Back inside, Boko and AsphaltainOof are playing Rock Paper Scissors with Sunny as the judge. Sunny: Ok! Whoever beats the other wins! Go! Both Boko and AsphaltianOof use paper. Sunny: It’s a tie. AsphaltianOof: Darn it! Boko and AsphaltianOof both use rock. Sunny: Tie! AsphaltianOof: Darn it! I’ll get you next time! Boko: One two three. Sunny: Tie. AsphaltianOof: Darn it! Boko: One two three. Sunny: Tie. AsphaltianOof: Darn it! Later. Boko and Azaz are now playing Tic-Tac-Toe. Boko: There! I win! See? Azaz: I’m not seeing anything here. Sunny: Yeah. Looks like a bunch of junk. Boko: What do you mean junk?! It’s three in a row right here! Tic! Tac! Toe! Azaz looks through a Rule book. Azaz: Ok! I see it now! Sunny: Ok, then. Congratulations, Boko! Boko screams in annoyance. Later. Buckaroo is seen struggling to put in the last puzzle piece. Azaz: Come on, Buckaroo! You can do it! Buckaroo: Cannot complete jigsaw puzzle! Difficulty level too advanced. Rate of brain activity increasing. Ageing process by 30 years per second. Buckaroo rapidly turns into a 200 year old elderly buckaroo. Azaz: Come on, grandpa, you can do it! You still got a few good years left in you! Old Buckaroo holds up an ear trumpet. Old Buckaroo: Eh? Azaz keeps chanting in the ear trumpet waking up Boko. Boko: What is all this ruckus?! Azaz: Oh, well me and Buckaroo we’re trying to figure out where the last piece to the puzzle goes. Old Buckaroo: Who’s the grey guy? Boko: It’s the last piece of the puzzle! It can go only one place! It’s right here! Azaz: (gasps) Boko! It wasn’t your turns! That’s cheating! Boko: CHEATING?!? IT’S A JIGSAW PUZZLE! YOU CAN’T CHEAT! Azaz: It’s fine. We’ll just start all over. Azaz disassembles the puzzle as Boko screams. Boko: I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! Boko jumps out the window, but gets blown back inside by the storm and hits the wall. Boko: OW! Azaz: Welcome back, Boko! Me and Buckaroo were just trying to figure out where the last piece of the puzzle goes. Boko: Actually, I got a better game! Azaz: Really? Buckaroo: (back to normal) Tell us! Boko: It’s this little game I like to call “Boundaries”. Buckaroo: Cool! How do you play? Boko: It’s really simple. All of you have to do is to see how long you can leave me alone. Basically, I use chalk to draw a line across the floor and you can’t cross it otherwise that would be breaking the rules! Sunny: I have a question! Boko: What is it? Sunny: Where are you going to get the chalk? Boko: I... BOUGHT SOME! “Lightning sound” Boko heads up the stairs to a bedroom and draw a line on the floor with the chalk. Afterwards, he throws the chalk down the stairs and shuts the door. Boko: Finally! I can be able to be by myself until this snowstorm ends- Suddenly, Boko’s stomach makes noise. Boko: There’s got to be some food. I ate all the carrots an hour ago. Boko spots a paper bag with a sock on it. Boko: Perfect! Boko grabs the bag and begins to eat out of it. Radish appears. Radish: Can I have some? Boko: Man! I know you would love to have some as well- Boko lifts the sock and is horrified to see the bag says: Boko: DOG FOOD?!? Boko screams, drops the bag and scrapes it off his tongue. Boko then opens the door. Boko: I got to find some real food! Boko heads towards the stairs, but is blocked by Sunny who is dressed as a crossing guard. Sunny: Halt! No one is to cross this boundary! Boko: What?!? I was the one who drew that line! You’re not supposed to cross! Sunny: If you’re the one who drew it, let me see your identification papers. Boko: Identific—? Fine. But when this snowstorm blows over, you'll regret this, mam. Boko searches his pockets, but they are empty. Boko: What the— what? I don't have them. they must be in my other pelt! Look, if you just let me cross, I can go get them. Please, I promise I'll— Sunny: Hmm. You may be telling the truth. Boko: Oh, thank you. I'm just so hungry- Sunny: But then again, you may not. Come with me. We shall find out the truth. Boko: OUT OF MY WAY! Boko pushes Sunny out of the way as he runs down the stairs. Sunny blows her whistle and chases after Boko. Boko makes it to the kitchen and starts taking food from the fridge. Sunny: STOP THAT RABBIT! Sunny jumps at Boko, removing her clothes in the process and leaving her in her undies and lands on Boko’s head as he runs into the living room. Boko: Please! I just want to get back... onto my side of boundary! Sunny: This, I cannot allow! It is against the rules! Boko: But I just wanted... something to eat! Buckaroo: Did somebody say something to eat? Sunny: BUCKAROO! LOOK OUT! Boko: Woah! Sunny and Boko crash into Buckaroo, scattering the food all over the house. Boko: My Food! Boko runs off as Sunny gets up. Sunny: Your Food?! Sunny runs off as Buckaroo gets up and Azaz and AsphaltianOof emerge from behind the couch. Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof: Hey! We want some too! Boko, Sunny, Azaz, Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof run around in circles around the living room while screaming like cavemen. Sunny spots a piece of bread, grabs it and runs. AsphaltianOof grabs a can and jumps into the couch and starts biting on it. Boko runs by, holding a pizza a AsphaltianOof screeches to protect his can. As Boko runs, Buckaroo grabs the pizza from the ceiling while screaming like a monkey. Boko screams like an ape and he and Buckaroo have a tug of war over the pizza until it ends up sticking to the ceiling and they all return to their senses. Boko: Is this all it really takes? Just one snowstorm is enough to turn us all into wild animals? Buckaroo: I guess so. Sunny: That and a refrigerator full of food anyways. Suddenly, Boko hears something. Boko: Did you hear that? Buckaroo: Oh. That’s just AsphaltianOof chewing on his can. Boko: No, not that! I meant from outside! Boko runs towards the front door. Boko: The snowstorm must have stopped! Sunny: Boko! Wait! Boko rips the front door off of it’s hinges. Boko: So Long, suckers! Boko runs out the door, but screams when he falls hundreds of feet to the ground since Sunny’s house is now on top of a massive tornado. Boko: (muffled) Curse you, Preflumster. The episode irises out on Boko. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story is based on the Spongebob cartoon "Pineapple Fever". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Buckaroo Episodes